Yugi and the Thousand Cranes
by Fireangel722
Summary: My first angst fic,please review and no flames please.An atomic bomb drop in japan,and Yugi gets sick from it.Legend said making 1,000 cranes,god will heal you.Can Yugi make 1,000 cranes before it's too late?(Complete) Death and yaoi(very little)
1. The beginning

A/N:Hey this is my first Yaoi fic.I made up the begining, but the title from a book.There might be some grammer or spelling problem,that i miss.Please tell me if there is i'll try to fix it.And now the story.( i decide to not write contiue my other yugi fics,and i will take them down soon)  
  
Yugi and the Thousand Cranes  
  
Chapter 1:The begining  
  
Yu-Gi's POV(Point Of View)  
  
I was age 5 when my mom die, i still remember  
  
An atomic bomb expolde somewhere in Japan.Even though my city was far away from the bomb,the air got polluted.Mom held me and told me not to breath in the air.  
  
"I'm scared and the air smell bad"i cried  
  
"Shhh,daddy going to get a breathing mask for both of us,and don't breath in"mom said to me  
  
But there wasn't enough breathing mask.Mom give one to me and one to dad.She didn't have one,dad wanted to give his to her,but she didn't take it.  
  
"I'll be fine,you and Yugi need it"mom told dad  
  
But you weren't fine,becuase of that bomb three days later you got sick.So sick two week later you die.Dad then ran away.  
  
"It's your fault,it's your fault she died"dad screamed  
  
"h...how?"i ask scared  
  
"Don't give me that shit, you know how!"he screamed again  
  
I said nothing and started crying  
  
"I need to start a new life"Dad said and those were he last words before leaving me  
  
I ran inside the house and called grandpa.After telling my grandpa everything,grandpa decide to raise me.  
  
10 years later Normal POV  
  
Yugi was now 15,short for his age but smart.He carry the Millennium Puzzle,a gift that was given to Yugi when he was 10 by his grandpa.A Spirt name Yami was in there,so Yugi was never lonely.But he had friends and love his life.Even though people like Marik and Bakura try to steal the MP.That wasn't all the problem,ever once in a while the memories of his mom came back to him.As Yugi heard history tend to repeat itself from Yami and Isis,he was afraid that he would lose his friends and grandpa.  
  
That didn't happen, but something else did.Another atomic bomb drop,yet again the air was polluted.This time, no one was there to help Yugi.His grandpa was in Hawaii,because Yugi said he was working too hard and he could take care of the shop.He couldn't refuse,because Yugi already order the ticket.  
  
As the air polluted,his Yami was the only one with him.But he couldn't help,because Yugi wouldn't let him out.  
  
"Yugi, please you need help"Yami pleaded  
  
"No*cough*you'll get *cough*sick,i don't want*cough*anyone to di..."Yugi didn't finsh he fainted.  
  
Yami was now free to get out,but still couldn't because when Yugi fainted, the puzzle broke a little.  
  
"Yugi.."Yami cried  
  
A/N:Please review,and no flames please.The begining suck i know,but it'll get better. 


	2. The discover

A/N:This story like my rest is gonna have a OC character.But unlike my other storis my OC character isn't gonna have a big role(unless you want her to,but i highly doubt it).She just another Yugi friends,why i bother putting her there?Yugi need all friends he can get.Here's some info about her.This isn't really important,but you can read it if you want to know how she looks and just info.  
  
Name is Sonna,she has black hair and eyes(really dark brown,but it look's black).She's taller then Joey but a little.She's quiet but nice,and she she doesn't think anyone is evil or bad.she hate's Tea,but act nice to her anyway.In case you get confuse with the names and who that is here the key:  
  
Yugi:Yugi  
  
Yami:Yami Yugi  
  
Ryou:Bakura  
  
Bakura:Yami Bakura  
  
Seto:Seto Kaiba  
  
Mokuba:Mokuba Kaiba  
  
Joey:Joey Wheeler  
  
Tristan:Tristan Taylor  
  
Tea:Tea Gardner  
  
There some Tea bashing very little,and i don't own Yu-gi-oh.This is gonna be Yugi/Yami yaoi Maybe:Ryou/Bakura,Mailk/Marik(weird)  
  
Yugi and the Thousand Cranes Chapter 2:the Discover  
  
It been a week since the atmoic bomb explode,and Yugi seem to be in a coma.The pollution finally clear,but Yugi is still unconsious.  
  
The gang(Tea,Joey,Ryou,Tristan,Seto,Mokuba,and Sonna) was walking toward Yugi's house.They were bored and Seto wanted to duel Yugi,so they were here to watch and cheer him(Yugi) on.But Ryou wasn't here to cheer him on,Bakura took control of Ryou and he knew something was wrong with Yugi.  
  
"Yugi had fainted,this is my chance to steal the Puzzle"Bakuka thought  
  
"Hey Ryou!Think Yugi gonna kick Kaiba's butt again"Joey ask grinning trying to annoy Kaiba  
  
"Huh? uh yeah sure"Bakura said faking Ryou voice  
  
"You alright?"ask Tristan  
  
Bakura nodded  
  
The rest of the walk was silent,but there were thinking  
  
"Hmm,whice friendship speech shall i use?,Maybe the long one"Tea thought  
  
"Ohh maybe when Yugi wins,he could get Kaiba to get us free food"Joey thought  
  
"one hamburger,two humbuger,three hamburger"Tristan though to pass away time  
  
Seto,Mokuba and Sonna wasn't thinking about anything.Bakura just plot some evil plan.  
  
"Well were here"Sonna said standing in front Yugi's house  
  
Joey walk up the door and rings the doorbell.No answer,he rings again.  
  
"Hm maybe he still sleeping"Joey said  
  
"It's 1:00 o'clock,that's not like him to be still sleeping"Sonna said getting a bit worry  
  
"What if something happen to him!"Tea cried  
  
"Your right,let's break the door down!"Tristan suggested  
  
"Or we can let Seto pick the lock"Mokuba said  
  
Everybody stared at Seto,he said nothing.He walk to the door and pick the lock,knowing that his little brother would annoy him till he did anyway.Once he finished, he walk in and step out of the way.Just in time because they were rushing in like a elephant saw a mouse.They spilt up to find Yugi.  
  
"OMG Yugi!"Tea cried  
  
Everybody ran to the room Tea was in.Well Seto walked, when they ran in they saw Tea supporting Yugi's head.  
  
"He's not died, is he?"Tea ask crying more  
  
Joey went over and check his pluse.  
  
"No he's fine,but why did he faint,we should take him to the hosiptal just in case"Joey said  
  
Seto took his cellphone out and start dialing some numbers.  
  
"It's no time to be calling someone Kaiba!Yugi's in trouble"Tea yelled in an angry voice and obviously not thinking  
  
"I'm calling my limo driver to drive us to the hosiptal bitch!"Seto yelled back who had enough of her crying  
  
The room was silence till a loud beep was heard  
  
"That's the limo,bring him in the quickly,the quicker he heal, the quicker i get to duel him"Seto said  
  
They brough Yugi to the hosiptal and waited in the waiting room(where else).Tea was pacing back and forth mumbling.The rest stay quiet.Two hours later,the nurse finally came out.Tea was the first to get up(she got tired and dizzy of pacing)  
  
"How is he?What happened?He he alright?"Tea ask all at once  
  
"Slow down miss,i have bad news,your friend Yugi has....."  
  
It's obviously he's sick,but what disease does he have?Cliffhanger(sorta)Please R&R and hope my OC won't bother you much.No flames.There might be some grammer or spelling problem,tell me if there is 


	3. The Disease

Well Most of the people got the disease right,it was leukemia.I'm not totally sure about how you get it,my friends said from air pollution.So i'll go with that,if anyone want to read it the book it's called Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes By Eleanor Coerr.It's a good book,sad too,but good.  
  
Now i thanks EVERYONE who review,i'm really glad people like this story.I would try to update as often as i can.Here a note for everyone who reveiw  
  
Gabbi and Demon Dog:Thanks for reviewing,my grammer isn't bad?really cuz i thought it was. I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p:Thanks for Reviewing,yes poor Yugi,yugi suffer the most in this story.Sad really. HikariMew :Thanks for reviewing,Yugi will......... you guys can guess ^_^ yamichaos:Thanks for Reveiwing,yes cliffhanger are evil ^_^ stupid kid 04 and blah:yep it was leukemia and the title is Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes.It was a good book i agree.You still have the 10 cranes?when did you read the book? Diamond:Thanks for reveiwing,let see what to say i'm glad you like the chapter and story.And i hope you well like it to the end?  
  
You could skip that part if you want to.Me no own Yugioh or the book(Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes) And now let the story begin Chapter 3:The disease Yugi and the Thousand Cranes leukemia...the nurse said in a low voice  
  
"Leuk..... what?"Joey asked  
  
"Leukemia,it's a deadly disease you get from the atom bomb"Tea said trying to hold back her tears knowing what will happen.  
  
"I mean it doesn't matter,can't Kaiba pay for some cure, he does wanna duel him right?"Tristan asked  
  
"There's no cure for leukemia,hardly anyone had live from it"Seto said in a cold voice  
  
"you don't mean..."Joey started  
  
"Don't give up your hopes,Kaiba said some still lives,if we all believe,he'll live through"Tea said,some how stop crying  
  
"Yeah,believe"Joey said  
  
"i didn't say that"Seto said  
  
"Well you meant that"Tea said  
  
Seto slap his forhead but said nothing.Mokuba look confuse a little,like his brother said nothing.  
  
Yugi's POV I open my eyes,the first thing i notice was the white walls.Then my sore gums and that fact that my throat felt like someone had stab a knife through it.  
  
"Where am i?"i asked myself in almost a whisper"Yami, where are you?"  
  
"let's see Yugi" i heard a voice called  
  
"Who is it? Joey?"i said trying to scream,but it was usless,all came out was a squeak.  
  
The door swing open  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Yugi!Your awake,are you alright?Tea asked  
  
"I'm alright,but....."Yugi started in a weak voice  
  
"Don't talk,your throat it's too sore"Tristan said  
  
"But-........"Yugi started to talk again  
  
"hush,i'm sure there's nothing is that important that you have to hurt yourself to say it"Tea said  
  
"Millenum Puzzle"Yugi said weakly  
  
"Oh,we forgot to bring it,i'll get it"Bakura said smirking  
  
"I'll go with you, to help bring the stuff"Joey said  
  
"Damn that Wheeler kid always getting in the way"Bakura thought  
  
"Ryou?"Joey asked in a confuse voice  
  
"Huh? sure let's go"Bakura said letting his light take control  
  
"Don't you dare say anything about my plans Ryou!"Bakura said in the mental link  
  
"I won't"Ryou said back  
  
They walk to Yugi'house/Turtle Game Shop and pick up stuff for Yugi and the Millenum Puzzle(counting the pieces).They went back to the Domian(Is that where Yugi lives) Hopsital in slience.Once they went back giving Yugi all the stuff.Yugi fix the Puzzle easily and put it on.He smiled,and closed his eyes,when his friends left.  
  
"What happen?"Yami asked in the mental link  
  
"It's alright i'm fine"Yugi said back  
  
"But you passed out for a week!"Yami snapped  
  
"I'm fine!"Yugi said  
  
"Ok"Yami said closing the meatal link  
  
Next Day(Making chapters longer)  
  
Yugi woke up from the sunlight,he yawn and rubbed his eyes.His throat felt better,but it still hurts.It was 9:00,there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Yugi said in his loudest voice,in result he cough  
  
Tea's face shown when the door open,she was frowning a little.  
  
"How are you feeling?"she asked  
  
"Fine"Yugi said  
  
"Yugi,you......"Tea started  
  
"I?"Yugi asked  
  
"You have leukemia"She said softly  
  
"What?!"he screamed and start coughing  
  
"Don't worry, i have a way for get you better"Tea said  
  
Yugi calm down and listen.  
  
"There's a legend called a thousand paper cranes,if i sick person making 1,000 cranes.God will make that person heathly again,"Tea said  
  
"So if i make 1,000 paper cranes and i will be heathly again?"Yugi asked  
  
Tea nodded and took a piece of paper out.In less then a miunte she folded a perfect crane.She gived it to Yugi.  
  
"Thanks,can you teach me how to make one?"Yugi asked  
  
Tea look like she could scream(happy way),but just nodded.For the last 15 miuntes,Yugi learn how to mkae cranes.It took a while, but Yugi was a quick learner,his cranes where almost perfect when visiting time was over.Yugi made 10 cranes and put them on the table in a line.Some were downsided  
  
"Thanks Tea"Yugi said  
  
"Your welcome,see you tomrrow"Tea said  
  
"Bye"he said softly and closed his eyes  
  
Tea closed the door behind her.When she face front,she was face to face with Marik and Bakura.  
  
A/N:what gonna happen next?Find out in the next chapter.Please R&R no flames,sorry if there is grammer and spelling problem,tell me if there is.I'll fix it 


	4. Tea 's choice

A/N:Sorry it took so long to update,i was too busy or too lazy to put this up,this chapter is as good as i thought it would be,am i losing my touch?Hmmm,i'll put notes about the reveiws every two chapters.And now the story.  
  
Chapter 4:Tea's choice of Yugi and the Thousand Cranes  
  
Tea didn't look surprise to see Marik or Bakura(Joey,Tristan,Tea,Mokuba,Sonna,and Seto don't know about the Yamis).  
  
"Hi,Ryou,Malik"She said in her usually happy voice  
  
"Phh,no one can tell the difference between Ryou and I that's pathetic"Bakura said in disgusted  
  
"I know"Marik said  
  
"yyyour not Ryou"Tea ask kind of scared  
  
At that moment,Tea just notice the harsh eyes that Ryou never had.As for Marik,he hair was spikey.  
  
"Who are you,and why do you look like Ryou?"Tea said half yelled and hlaf asking  
  
"The name's Bakura,and we, i can't believe i'm gonna say this,we need your help"Bakura said  
  
"Marik,were both Yamis from the Millennum Items,the darker half"Marik said  
  
"Yamis?Why do you need my help?"Tea asked  
  
Bakura smirk and said"We need you to get the Millennum Puzzle for us"  
  
"And why would i help you?"Tea asked still a bit angry  
  
"If you do,we would save you from dieing when we rule the world and,once we make Yugi lose his memory(somehow).We would make him like you"Marik said  
  
"He already like's me"Tea said  
  
"Oh really?,you have a crush on him don't you"Marik said  
  
"how..how you know?"Tea ask  
  
"I had my ways,don't worry"Marik said smirking  
  
"Oh,but he still like me,he has a crush on me everybody know's that"Tea said  
  
"Really? look inside"Bakura said  
  
Tea peek inside Yugi's room(Hopsital room) and saw Yugi with another boy that look like him.  
  
"Yugi,why do you hang around with Tea"The boy asked  
  
"Yami,i really don't like her,she's too nice,but she is my friend and she's helping me,i don't wanna hurt her feelings........"Yugi said trailing off  
  
"Oh,your going to have to tell her sooner or later,she like's you"Yami said  
  
"i know,maybe later,"Yugi said blushing  
  
"Whatever you said"Yami said  
  
Yami kissed Yugi on the forhead and disappear in the milennum puzzle.Tea closed the door in silent and look back at Marik and Bakura.Her eyes were a little teary  
  
"Yugi' like a boy,instead of me,why?"Tea said softly trailing off  
  
no offense they make a better couple then you and Yugi"called a soft voice  
  
"Who there?!"Tea said  
  
Sonna came out.She said nothing,but just stared  
  
"Wait,Yami's a sprit,Yugi can't love a sprit"Tea said happily  
  
"He can if he and Yugi truely love each other"Marik said  
  
"But Yami will pay a small price,when they amit that they truely love each other,an angel will appear,she will ask if he(yami) wish to become human in flesh or stay the same"Bakura countined  
  
"When Yami is human,he is never able to turn back in to a sprit, neither is he able to enter the Millennum Puzzle.He lose some power and will have to eat,sleep,and he no longer have enterity life"Sonna said ending it the legend.  
  
"Sonna how do you know this"Tea ask  
  
"I don't know,it just pop up in my head,i been having weird dreams"Sonna said shrugging  
  
"So will you help us"Bakura asked  
  
"Sonna part of us?"Tea ask  
  
"No,i'm not evil,beside i don't want to betray Yugi"Sonna said  
  
"So are you helping not mortal?"Bakura asked again impatiently  
  
"No,i'm not betraying Yugi,even if it mean him liking me,he'll never forgive me in his heart"Tea said walking away  
  
"Ah well,it was wroth a try"Bakura said shrugging letting his light take control  
  
"Yep,plan B next:Marik said and letting his light take over  
  
"Mailk we gotta tell Yugi"Ryou said  
  
"No,let them do there plan,let's help Yugi in another way"Malik said  
  
"How?"Ryou asked  
  
"I over heard the Tea teach Yugi how to make paper cranes"Malik  
  
"really?"Ryou asked  
  
"yeah,about some legend"Sonna said  
  
"legend?"Malik asked  
  
Sonna told them the legend,Ryou was happy that he could help,Mailk just shurgged.  
  
"Seem more like a Fairly Tale to me"Malik said  
  
"Well at least we could help,let's visit Yugi"Ryou said  
  
"Visiting time is over"Sonna said queitly  
  
"Then tomrrow,see yah"Ryou said walking away  
  
"Bye"Malik said waving  
  
Sonna wave good-bye to both,she started to walk slowly toward the exit.  
  
"will Yami amit that he loves Yugi,or will Yugi suffer"Sonna thought"If Yami doesn't amit he does,i have a feeling he might never have chance to again"  
  
"Nah"Sonna said and left the building.  
  
Yu-Gi POV(at night)  
  
I look at the window,there stood the bright moon and some stars.Tea left some crane paper on top of the desk before she left.I had already finish up all the papers,the cranes were now perfect.It took some time to make the perfect cranes,but I knew it was worth it.  
  
"I better start counting" i said to myself and silently counted the cranes  
  
"Wow 20 in one day,i'll make a thousand in no time,but where will i get so much paper"Yugi said frowning  
  
"Sleep Yugi,you need your rest"A voice inside my head called,no mistake it was Yami  
  
"Ok"i said rub my eyes and lay back.  
  
I was asleep soon,i had a dream,that i finish making the thousand cranes in a week.God please heal me.  
  
OK weird chapter i know,Sonna doesn't have a big role in this chapter does she?Anyone could have said the lines,so i'm not sure.Please R&R,if there is grammer problem tell me. And if you wondering, im and up the legend. 


	5. Meeting Faith

Sorry for not updating so long school is evil.Now here's the notes for the reviews WARNING long list head stupid kid 04 and blah:Thanks for reviewing!My friends has the book,but she needs it back so I wasn't able to copy the whole book for you guys. Icykiwi:Thanks for reviewing!Really it has some grammar problem in it I'll found it when i have time.Yes i know the atomic bomb didn't drop out of nowhere.I'm studying about it now.And i yep i know it's a true story,it said in the back of the book just saying Gabbi and Demon Dog:Thanks for reviewing!Typing scew up where?aww Yugi deserve it i don't think so shadowguardian:Thanks for reviewing!Yep i will continue Diamond:Thanks for reviewing! I will keep going some people will be made if i don't JadeEyedDreamer:Thanks for reviewing!What do you mean by choppy?Wondering is evil too,but not guessing.Wait there the same nevermnd Gin Ryu-chan:Thanks for reviewing!Good luck on those cranes I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p:Thanks for reviewing!Now you must wonder. Blast-Chan: Mmyup:Thanks for reviewing!Guess your going to have to read the ending chapter to find out TokyoGal89:Thanks for reviewing!Yes the book was sad i didn't cry but it was sad If your wondering i don't count the doubles,but hey Thanks for reviewing.And now what you been waiting for  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting Faith Yugi and The Thousand Cranes  
  
Tea come in everyday to give Yugi paper or just to see him,Joey and Tristan come with her also giving paper and gettting food in return.Ryou and Malik come to see him every two day,Sonna at least once a week giving him the same thing.Seto and Mokuba came once only because Mokuba want to see how was Yugi,they give 20 box of crane paper and about 500 paper in each(i have five boxes of those).Even with all this gift and support, Yugi was never too happy,deep inside he fear of dieing grows bigger each day. The paper crane seem to be helping,taking shots everyday make things more painful.But Yami always said to him, believe Yugi,your friends believe so why don't you.It sometimes makes Yugi want to believe him,but other times it doesn't help,"i have no clue of this illness and unable to know what will happen to Yugi" Yugi heard Yami when Yami forgot to close the mental link. That just made Yugi's fear grow bigger.  
  
A week later  
  
The young woman comes in,she has black hair tying in a pony tail.She is smiling,Yugi was already awoke making cranes.  
  
"450......451.....452"the nurse heard Yugi mumbled  
  
"Yugi"?the nurse asked  
  
"huh?oh gomen Sherry i was counting the cranes i make"Yugi said bow a little  
  
"It alright,i have some good news"Sherry said opening the curtains  
  
"Really what is it?"Yugi said over excited  
  
:"the docters been checking your blood and lungs everyday,it seem to be healing,your allowed to go home this weekend"Sherry said smiling  
  
"Oh my god really?"Yugi said who seem to be holding back jumping up and down  
  
Sherry nodded,Yugi was unable to hold in any longer,he jump on his two feet,ingoring the pain and start dancing.  
  
"Oh Yugi be careful,your still not fully heal you still must take the shots and rest"Sherry said  
  
Yugi obey but kepts smiling,Sherry left after giving him his shots.  
  
"Yugi what was the excitement about"? a voice from his head called  
  
"I'm allowed to go home this weekend"Yugi said still grinning  
  
"Really are you totally heal"Yami asked  
  
"Weren't you listening Yami,i just well enough to go home"Yugi said  
  
"Ah,your friends will be happy,i think there coming now"Yami said closing there mental link  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"Yugi called  
  
Tea head pop up from the door.  
  
"Hi Yugi i brought more crane paper"Tea said  
  
"Thanks,guess what"?Yugi said  
  
"What"?Joey asked coming in,Tristan was behind him  
  
"I'm allow to go home this weekend"Yugi said grinning  
  
"Oh really Oh my god,that's great"Tea said happily  
  
"Wow you survive leukemia and your healthy again,maybe the cranes stuff work"Joey said  
  
"Yeah, how many did you make so far Yugi"Tristan said  
  
"I had made 502"Yugi said proudly  
  
:"That's a lot you'll make 1,000 no time"Tristan said  
  
"let's hope"Yugi said smiling  
  
At Saturday Yugi was drove home by his grandpa(he now has a car).His friends threw him a party, though Yugi could only eat soft food,he still had fun.As soon as the weekend end Yugi grew weak again and has to go back at the hospital. One day Sherry put him in the wheelchair to see the morning sun.Yugi met a girl name Faith,she also have leukemia.  
  
"Hi what's your name?"Yugi ask when he saw the girl  
  
"Faith"the girl reply in a soft voice  
  
"ah uh what are you in the hospital for"Yugi asked again  
  
"leukemia"Faith softly reply again  
  
"Oh you could make cranes like i do"Yugi said  
  
"I knew about that before,it's too late i'm going to die soon and i know it"Faith said louder this time  
  
at that moment Sherry came in  
  
"My word Faith,who told you that"Sheerry said  
  
"I check my blood test everyday and it lowers everyday"Faith snap back  
  
"you talk too much, you need rest"Sherry said and wheel Faith back to her room.  
  
That night Yugi made a crane out of his prettiest paper and he open the door flew it near Faith's door. He went to sleep after that.  
  
The next morning A squeak of a wheel woke Yugi up,when the squeak stop Yugi fell back asleep.When it was 10:00,Sherry walked in Yugi was a woke making cranes  
  
"Morning Sherry,what was the noise before"Yugi asked  
  
"........Faith has die,you have the right to know"Sherry said quietly  
  
Yugi look down,and suddenly burst in tears  
  
"what if i die"He sobbed  
  
"No way keep making cranes and it will heal you.God will heal you"Sherry said hugging him  
  
"h.hai" Yugi reply.  
  
*yawn*Hope you like it R&R I next chapter will be the last one what do you think? 


	6. Sonna's Dreams

I'm back I'll respond to the review next chapter, yes this is not the ending chapter yet. Next chapter is, how sad to end this story I like writing it to. Well anyway here's this chapter  
  
Chapter 6:Sonna's Dreams of Yugi and the Thousand Cranes  
  
It's been a while since Faith's death,Yugi was getting worst then better, he cough constantly and get less sleep. His friends try to help but his contion kept getting worst.  
  
One morning Yami came out and saw Yugi a wake making cranes,Yugi 's eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Yugi?"Yami ask in a soft voice  
  
"Yami I'm going to die, i only made 700 cranes God can't heal me, I can't make it"Yugi cried  
  
"Don't worry your going to make it in time all you have to do is believe"Yami said holding Yugi.  
  
Yami hold Yugi for a moment, then he notice Yugi felt cold,  
  
"Yugi?Yugi? YUGI!"Yami yelled  
  
Yugi had died  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Sonna just woke up in cold sweat from her dream, she is holding her head.  
  
"Yugi"She whisper and gently lay down.(if your wondering where her dream start off it start One morning)  
  
Next morning  
  
Yugi was making cranes (not surprise),but while he's making cranes, he's teaching Yami how to make one.  
  
"No Yami you fold it like this"Yugi said folding the crane the right way  
  
:"Ah,what a nice uhh what do you call it again"Yami said  
  
"Cranes"Yugi reply  
  
"How many you made?"Yami asked  
  
"Uh about 700"Yugi reply  
  
"That's a lot but you seem to slow down"Yami said  
  
"I know i know, that's why I'm making up for those lost cranes"yugi said  
  
"you look tired"said yami in a corner voice  
  
"I'm fine"Yugi reply  
  
"ok, where are the other cranes"Yami asked  
  
"In the box, under my bed"Yugi said not really pay attention  
  
"ok, i hear Tea coming, talk later"Yami said entering the soul room  
  
Yugi just nod,Tes came in with Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Hi Yugi"Tea chirped  
  
"hey"Joey and Tristan said at the same time  
  
Tea bend over the box, and examine each crane  
  
"Wow there all prefect, how many you made"Tea asked  
  
"Around 700"Yuig reply in a dull voice  
  
"You all right Yug"Joey asked"You look tired"  
  
"Yami said that too, but I'm fine"Yugi reply  
  
"I have an idea, why don't i hang up all the cranes you make"Tea suggest  
  
That got Yugi attention  
  
"Sure, if Sherry allow you to"Yugi said  
  
"Who's Sherry?"Tristan ask  
  
"My nurse, she should be here about now"Yugi said  
  
Sherry walk in  
  
"Yugi visiting time didn't start yet, why are your friends here:"Sherry asked frowning  
  
"It didn't start yet,oh,but hey sherry can my friends hand up all the cranes"Yugi ask giving his puppy eyes  
  
"Sure, but that still doesn't explain how they got in here"Sherry said  
  
"We sneaked in, we just couldn't wait to see Yugi"Tea said"oh I'm Tea, this is Joey and this is Tristan.  
  
"Hi"Joey and Tristan said  
  
"Hello, i must be going now"Sherry said and she left the room  
  
"She kind of cute, lucky you"Tristan said  
  
Tea start taking out her kit, she took out three needles and a ball of thin strings.  
  
"Let's get to work boys"she said happily  
  
They work for an hour and finally finish, they hanged all of the cranes up.Yugi's room now look like Crane World.  
  
"Thanks you guys i feel better now"Yugi said after visiting time was over  
  
"Sure thing Yugi,be back tommrrow"Tea said  
  
They left and Yugi feel asleep.  
  
Inside Yami soul room  
  
"ah i finally finish the crane that I made for Yugi"Yami said proudly  
  
He came out of the soul room and put it on the desk next to Yugi's bed.  
  
"get better"He whisper softly  
  
Next day Yugi was up making cranes, he was also counting them.  
  
"997,998,999, i need one more to go"Yugi said "Just one more"  
  
Life was slowly slipping away from Yugi,he never finish the crane and he died  
  
Sonna once again woke up from her dream  
  
"Why am i having this dream over and over, is it going to come true"she asked herself, she lay down and feel asleep.  
  
I didn't really check it much,it might have some mistake,i was too tired to check it again,so sorry if there is a lot of mistakes please R&R 


	7. ending part 1

Rox:Thanks for reviewing!Really in doing a good job thanks you soo much  
  
Asherah Sionnach:Thanks for reveiwing!Sadly I have no idea what Shinto is, explain please? Cettie-girl:Thanls for reveiwing!! Yeah I know it's not crane paper but I have no idea why I put it anyway. Moonshadow:Thanks for Reviewing!!Aw that's sad, hope he get better soon yamichoas:Thanksfor reviewing!! Yes, school is very evil I mean ebil Gabbi and Demon Dog: Thank for reviewing!!Yes how sad, yes death! Princess Daisy: Thanks for reviewing!!Hope yugi don't die, keep hopeing  
  
Ending part 1 of Yugi and the Thousand Cranes  
  
Yugi woke up and saw a crane on the table, he smiled.  
  
"Thanks you Yami"Yugi whisper softly  
  
He gently put the crane down and start to make cranes again, an hour later Sherry came in  
  
"Your a wake early Yugi,your not having bad dreams are you Sherry ask  
  
"No I'm just kind of exicted, i made 739 so far, I'm so close to 1,000 and i feel great, God will heal me right"Yugi said not looking up from his crane  
  
Sherry smiled "I'm sure you will, i think i saw your one of your friends"  
  
"Which one"?Yugi ask, now full Attention to Sherry  
  
"I have no idea i never saw her before"Sherry said "i got to go now Yugi,good luck"  
  
Sherry gently close the door behind her, and Yugi got back to work. Then came a soft knock.  
  
"Come in"Yugi said  
  
Sonna came in, she looked pale and restless.  
  
"Sonna,are you alright"Yugi asked his eyes full of concern  
  
"I'm fine just some real bad dream, but anyway how's your crane going along?"Sonna ask  
  
"great i made 739"Yugi said  
  
Sonna eyes widen  
  
"Shit"Sonna thought"something tells me today's the day of....."  
  
"I got to go, i don't feel so well now"Sonna said getting up  
  
"You want me to call Sherry"Yugi ask  
  
"No, I'll just go home and rest"Sonna said  
  
She left and an uncomfortably silence came.  
  
Sonna ran home, on her way she bump into Mailk and Ryou  
  
"Are you ok"Ryou asked helping her up  
  
"Yeah what's the hurry"Mailk asked  
  
"I feel that........ it going to rain"Sonna said and start to run  
  
Then a burst of bright light came from Ryou and Mailk's direction  
  
"That's a pathetic Sonna"a deep voice said  
  
"It summer 90 degrees"Anothr deep voice said  
  
"what do you want"?Sonna asked  
  
"What did you see in your dream?"He ask  
  
"Malak you should know i won't tell you'Sonna yelled  
  
"You saw Yugi died did you"Bakura said  
  
there was a long pause  
  
"So you did"Malak smirk  
  
"Stay away from him"Sonna exclaimed  
  
"You can't do anything about it"Bakura tesed"so don't bother"  
  
Sonna just ran home  
  
"I hate it when there right"She thought"Yugi please let me once be wrong"  
  
Back at Yugi's(that took 2 hours)  
  
"800 finally"Yugi exclaimed"I'm going take a nap"  
  
Yugi fell asleep and Yami came out, he gently brush the young teen's hair from his face.Yugi is breathing softly, and showing slightly uncomfort.Yugi's eye then widen and he is now breath hard and panting.  
  
"Sherry!!"Yugi yelled  
  
Yami rushed in the soul room  
  
Sherry rushed in  
  
"Yugi what's wrong, oh my God Doctor Harvey!!"Sherry screamed  
  
A middle aged doctor rushed in, he quickly put on rubber gloves and took action. Sherry called Yugi's friends and started to bit her nails while crying.Yugi's friends came in a flash. They were all waiting in a room, Sherry was with them.Tritan was comforting Sherry, Joey head was down. Tea couldn't stop crying,Sonna was inhaling deep breaths.Seto was staying clam,Mokuba look very pale, and Bakura and Malak was hiding there smirks. After a half and hour the doctor came out, his eyes was wet and his pupil was small.  
  
"He going to die, not much i can do, he have the most 30 minutes to live you may see him"docter said softly  
  
He walk away shaking his head, they gang slowly walk in Yugi's room.YUgi is there half naked with million of wire on him. He is breathing softly and slowly, he was awake and look kind of sleepy. Each of the said something to Yugi and he answer back.  
  
Tea: Oh Yugi,please don't die, oh oh, i feel it's my fault  
  
YUgi:no tea it's mine, don't blame yourself  
  
Joey:Damnit Yug,why are you dying your the strongest person i know  
  
Yugi:If only that was true Joey if only that was true  
  
Trsitan:Don't die, you'll make everybody unhappy you don't want that do you  
  
Yugi:no i don't, but faith is not on my side  
  
Seto:You fool, die before I can duel you again, are you scared?  
  
Yugi:Yes I'm a fool Kaiba,the biggest fool you ever met  
  
Mokuba:Don't die, please don't die  
  
YUgi:If only God would listen  
  
Sonna:I knew this would happen, my dreams always come true  
  
Yugi:Don't blame yourself  
  
Now I will do something very evil, since some want Yugi to die and many don't. I have an evil survey, you must pick a number 1 or 2 ether one could be the ending or the ending you hate. But I'm not telling which is which so have fun! i love myself, if you don't pick i will and you'll never know which one I'll pick so mhahahahahahaha.It ends at june 13 


	8. Final ending

Yugi and a Thousand Cranes:Chapter 8-Final ending  
  
When everyone left, Yami came out,to his horror his light was in millions of wires and is slowly dieing.  
  
"Yugi,your really going to die."Yami mange to say  
  
"Yes there is no way for me to live"Yugi said sadly  
  
"No way??impossible,there must be a way"Yami said in a detirmend voice"I''ll find a way"  
  
"No Yami please don't try,they try everything,and fail"Yugi said"But i do not blame them,"  
  
"Yugi............."was all Yami mange to say  
  
"Yami there is a note in the drawer table,please read it"Yugi said his breathing was getting harder  
  
"shhh Yugi don't talk"Yami said in a low whisper  
  
Yugi nodded and smile,it reminded him of the voice his mother use to him when at the atomic bomb.Yet it lead to the unhappy ending,and this ending will also be unhappy.  
  
"But i want you to promise me that you'll read the note and follow it"Yugi said  
  
"...... i promise now please you need your rest"Yami said pleading  
  
"No worry,i'll have plenty of rest in a while"Yugi said smiling  
  
Yami shook his head,he felt so useless that the fact that he can't help.He hug yugi,he vow that he would protect Yugi from everything,but he can't.He felt like crying but he must be strong.Yami knew his time is running short and he wanted to tell Yugi how he felt before...... he leaves him forever.Yami broke the hug and lean foward, as there lips lock,Yugi felt pain inside,but he ingore it.They broke there kiss after what seem like hours.  
  
"Yugi i love you"Yami said  
  
"I love you too,Yami"Yugi say  
  
Those words were the final words of Yugi as he then left there world.A loud beep sound rang the room,then suddenly stop.A yellow ball float in fount of Yami as a brust of light fill the room.As soon as the light fade a beautiful lady replace it,her blonde hair flowing along with her white dress,she open her sky blue eyes and look at Yami.  
  
"I am the Angel of Life"She started"And i am here to give you a choice of flesh or sprit"  
  
Yami seem shock,did Yugi knew about this,maybe it's in the note thing.Yami reach for the note,but he wasn't able to read it,the AOL(angel of life,not American online)Was waiting paiecently.Yami ask if she could read it to him.The note said:  
  
Dearest Yami,  
I know soon that i'm going to die,and i have a few request from you,Sonna said in her dreams that a angel would appear and allow you to choose the choice of being human or sprit.But there is another option that they do not metion,if the host is dead,you may take over there body and knowledfe.I want you to do that,so my friends do not feel sad that i have died.That is all i ask,i hope you listen.  
  
Love Yugi.  
  
Yami is now in more shock,and start to wonder if he should.It was my light final request there is no sane or good reason not to,and maybe it'll even get Marik and Bakura off my back.  
  
"Angel of Life ummm?Yami said"I would like to take over my host's body"  
  
"hm? many do not know there is such a choice,but since he is dead, then it is allow"She started to chant a spell  
  
Yami felt his vision go black,he then landed with a thump.When he re awoken,he saw the face of his friends.  
"Yug i knew that you'll make it through"Joey said  
  
"You believe and you live"Tea said happily  
  
"You did the impossible"Tristan comment  
  
"Umm"Yami start"yeah,that's great"  
  
He even had Yugi's voice,it work,Yami is glad that Yugi can rest in peace.  
  
. "That great Yugi"Ryou said  
  
"It ruin's everything"Bakura growl  
  
"It's quite rare,he complete heal in a matter of time,it also quite impossible"The docter said checking Yugi health"But it seem that anything is possible these days"  
  
And so it ends,Yami had a great life and no one was ever sad.Yami though pray for his light ever years,but one thing that was never sure was the legend true,if you do make onethousand cranes will god heal you.Guess you'll never know.Marik and Bakura was never able to complete there plan,but that;'s another story..... really.  
  
Yep it ends,what a sad and happy ending at time.Well it's my first ocmplete story and sorry it's so short.......... hey it matters that i updated right?Alright you can kill me for no updateing for 2 months.Now R&R.This was not spell check or grammer check it was sad so i didn't feel like reading it over.I suck at romance.If i feel like it i might even write a squeal of Yami's life or Yugi's afterlife *shurg* maybe. 


End file.
